Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Series
Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Universe is a shared fictional stop motion universe, based on characters created by Hasbro, Takara Tomy and Marvel Comics. The setting is much like the Marvel Universe in comic books. The universe was established by crossing over shared plot elements, settings as well as cast and characters. at the Same time Cross-over Real Life Events Has Transformers Related Stuff Four Stop Motions set in the shared universe have been released Online: Transformers: Prologue, Transformers and Transformers: Earth Protectors Episodes 1 and 2 in 2009, and Transformers: Sector 7 in 2010. additional Stop Motions are in various stages of production; Earth Protectors Episodes 3-5 are in Post Production, while Episode 6 is Filming, Tales of the Fallen and Attack on Christmas are in Pre-Production Other Projects Are in Development or Being Planned Develoment in 2009 eagc7 Began to Have Interest in doing Stop Motions but he felt that it Would be something silly to do, But then his Brother, Began to Work on Some Stop Motions, He Felt that the Project that his Brother Did May Work has the First Story in an possible Transformers Franchise, eagc7 Directed the Project That he Would Later Name Transformers: Prologue, While his Brother Filmed. eagc7 then later Filmed the Final Episode while worknig on his First Project, eagc7 Wanted to do an Sequel. Which He Named Transformers. eagc7 Had More Fun Doing the Sequel than the Previous One Later On eagc7 (while Worknig on Earth Protectors and Planning Revenge of the Fallen Adaptation) Wanted to an Spider-Man Stop Motion, And He Thought it would be an Cool idea to use the ROTF Adaptatino for Lead up to the SPider-man Stop Motion, But Later On he Wanted to Make more Marvel Series Including Iron Man and Hulk, Then he Thought into Cross-over all these Characters into one Universe, and then Decided to Have the Marvel Characters to Crossover with Transformers, Thus the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Series was Born. eagc7 Confirmade Some Marvel Cross-over on his Transformers Series, Most of them Involves the Character Iron Man in Earth Protectors He appears during thee Final Battle and is Mentioend by the Robots and reffered has Metal Man, in Tales of the Fallen: Bumblebee Sam When reading the newspaper he finds an articule about who is Iron Man and he will say that he thinks its tony Stark, And in Attack on Christmas The News of Stark Being Freed from Afghanistan And A Scene in Where Sideswipe Finds Some Guns Made by Stark Stop Motions Characters Autobots Decepticons Humans The * means that vocie recordings from the 2007, 2009 and/or 2011 TF films were Used Timeline Here is the Timeline (so far) of this Universe Prehistory *'Before time began' - There was the Cube. 2000s *'Early December, 2009': The Cybertronian War Continues After Years, Megatron is Defetaed by Bumblebee, Optimus Leaves Cybertron for find the Allspark, Events of Transformers: Prologue Takes Place, Optimus Prime Finds the Allspark on Earth and Sends a Message Later the Fallen hears Optimus Message *'Late December, 2009': The Rest of the Autobots Comes to earth for Help Optimus to Find the Allspark, The Cybertronian War Moves to Earth, Events of Transformers Takes Place, Megatron is Killed and the Allspark is Destroyed, The Autobots Decides to Stay on Earth has they are Unable to Restore Cybertron. Starscream Escapes and Some Decepticons Remains At Large in Earth Trivia *while eagc7 Does puts some original ideas to his series in this continuty, He has taken some ideas from the transformers Live Action Continuty **'Transformers: Prologue' ***''IDW Comics: Transformers Defiance'': The Fallen was Trapped his Relic Thing from the IDW Comics has eagc7 thought the fallen was going to be trapped in that thing in the film, but that didnt happened in the film **'Transformers' ***''The Live Action Transformers 2007 Movie'': The Plot of the Autobots Coming to earth For fidn the Allspark is kinda based from the Live action film ***''IDW Comics: Transformers Offical Prequel'': The Scene in where Starscream finds A F22-Raptor and Blast it after scanning it its based from a Scene in the Comic Book prequel to the 2007 film in where Starscream do the same Thing ***''Transformers the Movie Game'': The Way Megatron Died in the Hands of Optimus Prime is Based on the Scene in Where Optimus Puts the Allsaprk in hsi fists and uses it for kill Megatron Category:Stop Motions